An electrical apparatus for converting electric power to one of light, wind, heat, and sound and for outputting the same to outside is used at a severe site such as a construction site. As illustrated in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-166254, hereby incorporated by reference, the electrical apparatus may provide a frame portion such as a guard bar.
The electrical apparatus also needs to be fixed at an output direction of the light, wind, heat, or sound. Hence, during its operation, the electrical apparatus is placed on a flat surface, or is mounted on a tripod with a fastener such as a vise. The Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-254358 discloses an electrical apparatus provided with a rotatable hook to hang on a tube pipe, and the hook may be applicable to such the electrical apparatus.
In addition, if a projection surface from which light is projected is damaged, the light projection is hampered, and the projector cannot perform its function. Accordingly, a guard member is usually provided at the front side of the projection surface for protecting the projection surface. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H09-20173 provides a shielding plate serving also as the guard member and closing the shielding plate to prevent mud from sticking to the projection surface.